wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Osbourne
APPEARANCE Osbourne is, in base physical appearance, an average SkyWing. He's colored a shade of bright, almost garish fire-truck red that flashes in the light like a police siren. His eyes are yellow, and his underbelly and wing membranes are the shade of the inside of a ripe pumpkin. In contrast to his bright color scheme, his horns, spikes and claws are ashen black. He's rather skinny, not in a sick way, he's simply wiry. His head is a bit too big for his neck, but overall he's got good proportions. His tail is markedly long and thin, and he has a tendency to whip it around and knock things over almost all the time. He's not that tall, in fact he's on the short side, but he still has more height than others. However, Ozzy's clothing choices are rather... unorthodox. He loves leather and metal, worshipping the rock stars he looks up to. He wears lots of black, refreshing after his bright scales, and metal glints all along his frame. Piercings are everywhere on this dragon, far too many to be honest, although he would protest that to the end of his days. He has five piercings in his left ear, six in his right, and plugs in each ear. He's got two leg studs on the right, and a small hoop glints on his left nostril. Ozzy usually sports a leather vest with a fake 'sheriff' badge on it, and ripped jeans. Sometimes, he has three bands of metal on his tail, each attached with chains to the other. It clinks when he moves, and he's pretty loud anyway. Not only that, tattoos are speckled along his body. He doesn't have that many, but he traveled all the way to Nightcry to get some good ones. There's a symbol of a dragon's skull and crossbones on his right haunch, a music note on his right wing arm, and the biggest one, a flying dragon, on his left shoulder. Overall, you could describe him as 'going through a phase'. And, like all young dragons, he'd say that this is who he really is. PERSONALITY To describe Ozzy as abrasive would be a bit of an understatement. Better words would be loud, brash, rude and downright excessive. He in fact fits the stereotype of a misled teen to a T. One of his most overbearing traits is his boorish behavior. He does not appear to care about what others think of him or what he does, yelling whatever he pleases and ignoring most social cues. You have to give him points for his boldness- he doesn't listen to others, and forms things his own way. He has gotten into trouble at work many, many times for being a bit too snarky with the customers. Ozzy is loud. And forgetful. And clumsy. He blunders around rooms like he doesn't quite have control of his limbs, smashing into things and knocking over glasses and chairs. This has gotten better as he got older, but he's still rather heavy-handed, and known for his tendency to stumble and fall. His forgetfulness means that he isn't really good at keeping promises or requests. He's actually kind of scared to make commitments now because he breaks them so often. Ozzy's friends know not to ask him for any sort of pact, but he's good at keeping secrets. He hides it well, but Ozzy does have a sensitive side. His self-esteem is extremely low, and he doubts himself a lot, even though at the same time he really doesn't care what other dragons think. He finds it difficult to connect to others, and although he enjoys social situations, he also feels inadequate to be a part of them. One of the few times you will ever see him more open is when he's playing music. Ozzy really throws himself into what he does, and he relates to the music in a way that he can't normally. ABILITIES As far as abilities go, Osbourne isn't particularly special. Like all SkyWings, he can breathe fire, although he doesn't very often. In the world of Modern-Futuristic Pyrrhia, you don't usually need to use your breath weapons. He ''has ''been known to use it to cook snacks, though. The fire itself isn't really hot, and family trees show that somewhere down the line, Ozzy has a few IceWing genes in him.. They don't really affect him, though, just make his fire weak. He can also fly quite fast, but as he's lived in Goldenbay his whole life, he's never practiced much. Therefore, he's slightly slower than SkyWings who might live in, say, Deux or Fellowship. In creative abilities, Osbourne is actually quite good at playing the base. He's not as fantastic as he boasts, but he has quite a bit of skill with the instrument, and he often gets compliments on his playing. However, he's currently not good enough to be one of the famous rock stars he so idolizes. He dreams of leaving the base behind to play the electric guitar, and becoming a real star. Of course, now, he's stuck at McDragonalds, ringing in orders with a grumpy AviWing. HISTORY Ozzy was born in Goldenbay to his SkyWing parents, who had another dragonet, his big sister Bianca. His parents weren't particularly well-off, but they had a good home, and they had more than enough to send both of their children to a good school. Osbourne was never particularly smart, but one day in school, he came across a few other dragonets listening to music- rock music. The young Ozzy had never heard anything like it. He fell in love with the rock stars who made this fantastic music, and began to aspire to ''be ''one of them. His older sister, who was a fierce but kind dragonet, was more than willing to help him get an instrument or two. Now, while in school, Osbourne wasn't the most accepted of dragonets. He was bullied almost mercilessly throughout grade school, and made very few friends. The skinny dragonet hunched over a base guitar was an easy target, and Osbourne has been beaten up more than once. When he came home from school with scratched scales and burn marks, he pretended that it didn't affect him, but he was lying. As the years went by and the bullying didn't stop, his self-esteem whittled down away into almost nothing. He began to doubt himself, dropping his precious guitar for weeks at a time and hiding in his room in the morning, trying to avoid school. The dragon who saved him was none other than his big sister, Bianca. She comforted him and protected him, as she was quite popular, the moment her little brother came to her she would find his abusers and make sure that they knew never to touch him again. Bianca also became a dragon to talk to, and sometimes Ozzy would sneak into her room late at night and they would watch movies together, covered in blankets. Time went on, and eventually, Bianca went to college. She assured her little brother that he would be okay, and to his surprise, he was. He had already made at least one true friend- Edinburgh the SeaWing- and he managed to ace his music exams at the end of high school. After some very stress-inducing testing, Osbourne managed to get into the University of Henderline. He lives there now, with visits from his friends and family often. Of course, he realized soon that he needed an income now that he was no longer living with his parents, and he understandably turned to every college student's source of cash: McDragonalds. Now, he's practicing his music and getting what little money he can from his bad job, working alongside his oddly attractive co-worker Murk and always aspiring to his dream. RELATIONSHIPS Murk: Edinburgh: TRIVIA * He was named after Ozzy Osbourne, a famous rock star. * He was created to fill Rainbow's empty SkyWing place after Murmur was adopted. * He absolutely cannot ''stand ''spicy foods. * Ozzy cannot take care of plants to save his life. * One of his nicknames is Five-Foot Clunker due to his clumsiness. * His favorite band is Pyromania. GALLERY Category:SkyWings Category:Males Category:Content (Rainbow Phoenix Fangirls) Category:Occupation (Performer) Category:Characters